Who Are We..and what makes us so perfect
Growing up is such a task for all of us. Learning about who we are is a big deal. So many of us have questions that we need answers to and sometimes it is those questions we just don't know where to find the answer. Especially if we don't have that special someone, parents, grandparents, best friend. Some go to their pastor, teacher or that guy/girl who seems to have all the right answers in class. You just never know where you are going to learn about who you are and how precious you are. This Earth is just one of many planets in the Universe, though it seems small sometimes, it is also the only planet we got to run around on as of 2019. Did you know it is moving at tremendous speeds through space and it's twirling around and around so fast you would think it would throw us off? Yet the Creator knows how to create. Everything any human could want is right here on, yep! out planet Earth. If time was not a problem we could spend thousands of years just looking around the corners of this place. And for every corner we could find something so magical, something so wonderful, something that even with our own imagination would say, WOW, you got to be kidding. Life is good, and Love is even better. There are so many people, creatures, things, places, to fall in love with, it blows me away. One day just steps back and take a real good look at yourself in the mirror, I would bet you will find one fantastic person looking back at you. Now, remember we don't all look alike, yep... Who wants to look like a robot? Age, what is that it is how you feel about yourself, how you want to perceive yourself. As for me, I am whatever I want to be when I want to be it. I have grandchildren and I will tell you they are my heroes and they range from the adult to the littlest kid and they are all just perfect and funny and talented. And that's a grandma to talking about her kids don't get me started, I will not shut up. From the Creator of all things to our world, what an adventure awaiting all of us. Like it says in the Good Book, Love thy neighbor as yourself, and Love the Creator for He is the maker of this wonderful place we call home. And don't forget we don't all have great fortunes and money does not grow on trees. so when you find someone who needs a helping hand, heck, give it to them. there is so much we can share that look how much we have to step over in our own place. And there are those who would just like a blanket to keep warm or food for breakfast lunch and dinner. Or a place to lay their head and be safe and a place to take a bath that is clean and nice. These are the ones they call the gypsies of the Earth, that roam from town to town and back again. The ones who don't have a home and yet the ski is the roof over their head. Jesus was one of them when He came to Earth to teach us all that He did. Did He starve, or did someone reach out to Him to give Him shelter and feed Him and make Him feel good about the world and its people. I learned from Jesus what Love is, it is not a word, it is an acton, and if I was to write a book and name it the name would be Unconditional Love from Jesus and His Father the Creator... And with the Heavenly Spirit that dwells within us all, WOW, what we can achieve. We can move mountains. Respectfully, joy the gal who loves to laugh.